Etats d'âme d'une gryffondor
by floreole
Summary: Quand, pendant un cours barbant, on n'a rien de mieux à faire à part révasser...


Salut tout le monde!

Voilà, j'ai écrit ça pendant un cours d'Arabe assez barbant et pendant lequel il y avait un exposé qui parlait… qui parlait de quoi déjà? Bah, on s'en fout. Il y avait **Noisette** alias Myo à côté de moi et qui frétillait comme une dingue en me demandant à tout bout de champ : "Qu'est-ce que t'écris, qu'est-ce que t'écris?", "Fait voir!". Inutile de préciser qu'elle aussi, elle se foutait complètement de l'exposé!

En fait, c'est elle qui m'a poussé à publier ça, me menaçant de mille morts au félétone. Merci Noisette!

Il y a pleins de choses qui diffèrent du livre.

Bonne lecture et laissez vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises.

**Etats d'âme d'un gryffondor**

Je le regarde. Où plutôt, je le fixe ça fait une bonne heure.

Mon Dieu, je vais pas bien du tout.

Je détourne les yeux, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air de fantasmer sur lui.

Merde! Il a levé la tête et nos regards se sont croisés. Je lui fais un grand sourire Colgate signifiant : mes yeux se baladaient tranquillement, et comme par hasard, je suis tombée sur toi. Ouais, ils veulent dire pleins de trucs, mes sourires…

Et s'il ne comprend pas? Aaaaaaaah! Calmes-toi, Mione, respiiiire…. expiiiiire….

Il a beau être perspicace, il peut quand même pas savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête… Hein? Rassures-moi, dis-moi qu'il ne peut pas, pitiééé!

Mais non, ma fille, il est quand même pas monsieur-je-suis-super-intelligent-et-j'ai-des-pouvoirs-supers-soniques! Quand même!

Mwahaha! C'est drôle, ça! J'arrive à tenir une conversation toute seule! Je me fais peur, merde. Je suis bonne pour St Mangouste section tare cérébrale! … Ça existe au moins?

Où j'en étais déjà? Ah! Ses yeux… Je les hais. Non qu'ils soient horribles, mais ils sont mon big complexe dans l'existence.

Ils sont d'un gris changeant selon ses humeurs. Parfois gris acier, d'autres fois gris orage, ah oui, et gris bleu quand il pleut. Ils sont bordés de cils noirs épais, ce qui est peu commun pour un blond.

Mon Dieu, je crois bien que je suis dingue de ses yeux!

C'est étrange, mais chaque fois qu'il me regarde, j'ai l'impression que ses yeux me sondent au plus profond de mon âme…

Je tourne les yeux à droite et à gauche pour être sûre que personne ne fait attention et hop, je le regarde encore une fois.

Là, il fout rien du tout. Je le vois tripoter sa plume, les yeux dans le vague. Bah, on peut pas trop lui en vouloir, si on prend en compte le prof qui nous fait face.

Je vous présente le très grand, le très soporifique, j'ai nommé… et puis non, je vous laisse deviner. Allez, une question à un million de gallions : Qui peut être ce mystérieux prof? Bingo! C'est Binns. Comment ça, c'était facile? Je me suis faite avoir alors… C'est pas bien grave, j'allais pas vous le donner de toute façon, le million. Quoi, vous l'avez cru?

Ce prof est tellement monotone et tellement "…" (Désolée, je trouve pas de mot pour le qualifier. Faudrait penser à en inventer un…) qu'il me fait pitié. Ça m'étonnerait pas du tout qu'une âme charitable se décide à ouvrir la fenêtre et lui fasse faire le grand saut… Whôaa! J'imagine déjà la scène!

Tiens, pourquoi pas Crabbe et Goyle? Pour une fois, ces mollusques serviraient la bonne cause.

Mione tu dérailles! Ça ne marcherait pas, il est déjà mort!

Bon, revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à mon con.

Oui MON con, s'il vous plaît et merci.

Je le vois prendre sa plume subitement et se mettre à griffonner sur la feuille devant lui.

Une vision? Une illumination lui révélant l'amour fou qu'il me porte? Si c'est ça, il est sûrement en train de m'écrire un poème passionné me déclarant sa flamme…

Mione ma fille, tu 'emballes un peu trop là!

A chaque fois que j'essaie de faire le point sur mes sentiments pour lui, j'ai la migraine. Allez savoir pourquoi!

Je me demande des fois ce qu'il ressent pour moi : l'indifférence, la pitié, une simple amitié, ou… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je garde toujours l'espoir que, quelque part au fond de son cœur de glace, il a un tout petit peu d'amour pour moi. Je m'en contenterai.

Bon, j'arrête, ça commence à tourner au mélodrame, et ça en devient franchement pathétique.

Ma tête retombe mollement sur mes bras. Je ne suis plus le prof, je suis déconnectée ça fait un bon moment. De toute façon, j'ai appris toutes les leçons au programme.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Pansy qui est affalée sur le siège à côté de moi. Elle essaie de suivre la leçon, mais je vois bien qu'elle a du mal.

Je souris.

J'adore cette fille. Elle est sympa, sincère et toujours de bonne humeur. C'est aussi une des filles les plus intelligentes que je connaisse. Mais, en plus de ça et contre toute attente, c'est une perverse et fière de l'être! Sinon qu'est ce qu'on foutrait ensemble, je vous demande un peu! -

Ce que j'apprécie le plus chez elle, c'est sa spontanéité. Pas la spontanéité made by me, genre je balance un speech pas très obligeant sur un prof alors qu'il est juste derrière moi, non. Elle, elle dit toujours ce qu'elle pense, et fais ce que lui dicte sans se soucier des autres et de leurs remarques.

C'est aussi la seule fille à qui je peux TOUT raconter. Il y a bien Ginny que je considère aussi comme ma meilleure amie aussi, mais j'ai appris à mes dépends à tenir ma langue avec elle.

Mmm… J'adore dormir en classe…

…

Quelle est cette chose qui ose m'interrompre dans mon sacro-saint somme journalier?

Je le laisse le temps à la chose d'aller voir ailleurs, feignant le sommeil.

Mais non. La chose s'obstine à me secouer le bras. Attends voir, la chose, que je me lève et tu comprendras ta douleur…

J'entrouvre légèrement les paupières pour connaître l'identité de ma prochaine victime.

Des mèches dorées accrochent mon regard. Ron? Mais… pourquoi Ron a la même tronche que Draco?

Mais parce que c'est Draco, abrutie!

Là, je suis complètement réveillée, toutes mes neurones opérationnelles.

Je me mets vite sur pied, tellement vite que je fais tomber mon siège.

Je le remets en place en balançant un :

- Quoi?

Pas très philosophique…

On aurait espéré mieux pour l'occasion, mais je me dis que s'aurait pu être pire.

Je me demande des fois pourquoi je suis si agressive avec lui. Bon, c'est pas vraiment le moment Mione, t'y penseras plus tard!

- Ben, le cours est fini, et je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour le prochain cours…

Hein? Quoi? Le cours, fini? Quand ça?

Je jette un regard circulaire à la salle. Personne. A part lui et moi.

Je lui jette rapidement un vague merci, avant de me diriger vers la sortie en courant.

- Mione, attends!

Mince, mes affaires! Je retourne exaspérée à la salle, fourre mes livres à la va-vite dans mon sac avant de risquer un regard vers lui.

Il me fixe d'un air… ahuri.

Mon fantasme me prend pour une folle, vous croyez que c'est positif?

**Floreole**


End file.
